Golden Apple
by NuSilverWolf
Summary: Craig has a forbidden love for Kenny, and a secret no one will believe. Will he ever be accepted by Kenny or his friends? STORY DROPPED
1. Memories

_**This is my first South Park fanfic, and my first time writing a Crenny fanfic! Please enjoy~**_

_**I do not own South Park; all characters belong to Matt and Trey**_

**Golden Apple**

_Chapter 1- Memories_

I sighed as a loud, annoying sound echoed in my ear.

"Enjoy your winter break class," my teacher said as everyone evacuated the classroom.

I was almost out the door before my teacher said, "I'm glad to see you approve in your grades Mr. Tucker."

"Thanks." I answered in my monotone voice.

I was glad, finally taking a break from the long classes at my college; they were such a drag. I fished my keys out of my pocket as I strolled slowly to my shitty car. I sighed as I started up the ancient engine and started down the road for work.

I don't have a flashy, fancy job at all. I just have a job that can keep my rent paid. I walked into the Burger King, and the smell of fried food made me want to puke. This stuff was disgusting, I didn't get why people would want to eat it. I guess that's why I'm so skinny. My co-workers greet me as I walk past the "Employees Only" sign to my post at the drive-thru. I had grabbed my apron that had "Burger King" stitched onto it, and I put my communicator into my ear.

After today, I'm paying my rent, and taking off for break. Only four more long-ass hours to go, and I know I'm going to dread every second of it. At least after this I can head over to South Park and have fun with my high school friends. It's only been a year, but hell, I miss those assholes. The people in Denver are too _fucking_ nice. I just need to get away.

Four hours passed by quicker than I thought, and I wanted to make this last costumer's order go by fast.

"Hello, welcome to Burger King, how may I take your order?" I asked with no emotion in my nasally voice.

"Craig? Craig Tucker? Is that you?" a familiar voice echoed through my ear.

I blinked, cleared my throat then said flatly, "Yeah."

"It's Kenny! Kenny McCormick! We were child-hood friends! Remember me?"

Of course I remember you, idiot. I bit my tongue, fighting back the urge to scream. What was Kenny McCormick doing in Denver?

"Hey," I tried my best to keep my cool, "So what do you want to order?"

"Still an asshole, huh?" Kenny laughed a little like he had his own inside joke, "Well I'll have a large Coke."

I ignored his comment, "That'll be $3.50."

I started to get nervous as I heard Kenny's beat up truck pulled up to my window. He rolled down his window and I saw his familiar orange parka before I actually saw his face. Kenny was still beautiful. His long, shaggy, messy blonde hair covered his deep blue eyes, and that cocky smile he's always wearing makes him look even sexier. He extended his across to the window and handed me the money, in exchange for his drink.

"So how have you been Craig?" Kenny asked with a smile.

I tried my best not to blush at his cheerful smile, "Good I guess."

"That's good. Well nice seeing you again." He said as he drove away. I had to fight the urge to watch him leave.

Kenny McCormick. I saw Kenny McfuckingCormick today.

"Shit!" I cursed as I threw my keys at my bed. I threw myself onto the edge of the bed, head in my hands. I thought I would never see him again, _especially_ after that night. All my memories and feelings I had forced down into the depths of my cold heart were starting to come back up. A small tear slipped down onto my cheek and I immediately wiped it away. Craig Tucker doesn't cry. I sat there and thought about that fag, Kenny McCormick. All of my memories were coming back.

_It was fourth grade, and we were going on a stupid field trip to Pioneer Village. Kenny had picked me to be his partner out of all the other fags he hangs out with. I was happy under that emotionless face._

_The next time I had spent with him was when the fatass Cartman said Kenny couldn't be in his reporting group because he was "too poor" I had let Kenny join. Back then he always wore his hood._

_In 8__th__ grade Kenny had finally decided to shed his hood. He still wore his parka, but he kept the hood off. That was when I finally decided I liked Kenny McCormick. _

I groaned and stuffed my face into my pillow. The next memory….i just did not want to experience the next memory. But I knew I had to.

_It was eleventh grade. After our school's annual homecoming all the freshman were invited to a huge party at Bebe's. Her parents were out of town and everyone knew what that meant: free booz. All of our class attended the party, including me sadly. Clyde had dragged me into the party because he didn't want his girlfriend, Bebe, to be sad I had missed the party. Everyone was here, from Tweek Tweak to Jimmy Valmer. I hated parties at the time, only because I couldn't stand people. I was mostly talking to my friend Kevin, who evidently didn't want to be there as well, until of course Kenny had come and embraced me. I was shocked. Then he whispered in my ear, "Come upstairs with me Craig."_

_ I was really embarrassed, and even though I could smell the alcohol on his breath, I followed him upstairs._

_ "Aren't you a bit too hammered Ken?" I asked, noticing Kenny starting to wobble a little._

_ "I'm okay Craig," Kenny slurred as he closed the door and locked it, "Haven't you had some beer too?"_

_ "Only one Kenny, are you okay?"_

_ He then tripped, toppling me onto the bed._

_ "What the fuck man?"_

_ "I love you Craig Tucker." He whispered into my tear._

_ I could feel my face turn scarlet as Kenny started to take off my blue hat._

_ "K-Kenny…you're drunk. You don't mean that." I said, embarrassed._

_ "I always have loved you." Kenny continued, ignoring my question as he started to lick my neck. I closed my eyes. His tongue traveled up my neck to my lips, giving me a chill as he planted a heavy long kiss on my lips. I had kissed many girls before, but kissing Kenny was different. I wanted more. I allowed him to slide his tongue into my mouth, and he slowly licked the roof of my mouth, making me let out a small moan._

_ He laughed a little, "Heh, braces." And he continued until, well, I lost my ass-virginity to Kenny McCormick._

_ The next day I was really happy. I had finally gotten to be with the one I love. I saw Kenny in the hallway and stopped him, "Hey Kenny." I said, trying to have some emotion in my voice._

_ "Oh hi Craig," he said as he waved his friends good-bye, leaving us alone, "What's up?" he asked, smiling his cocky smile._

_ I hugged Kenny in a tight embrace, to only be shoved, "What the fuck man? I'm not a fag! Get off!"_

_ My face turned sour, "You don't remember?"_

_ Kenny looked confused, "Dude I was super hammered last night, like I'll remember anything." He laughed and patted me on the back. I pushed his hand off. _

_ "Fuck you." I said as I walked away._

_ "What the hell dude?" I heard Kenny murmur as I walked away, flipping him my favorite finger._

That was the last time I saw Kenny McCormick, until today of course. I had tried so hard to forget everything that happened between us. I had left South Park after high school and lived in Denver to make sure I never saw his sorry ass again. It had been a year. One fucking year! And then poof—Kenny's back.

I shuffled all my shit into my duffle bag, paid the rent, and headed down the road with my cigarette in my hand.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the shortness. The next chapter should be coming soon!**_


	2. Reunited

_**Okay, here's the second chapter of Golden Apple.**_

_**Once again, I do not own South Park. All characters belong to Matt and Trey.**_

_Chapter 2-Reunited_

South Park hasn't changed one bit. I slowly pulled into my old driveway. I grabbed my duffel bag from the passenger seat, and slammed the car door behind me. I ran the door bell, only to be greeted by my little sister. She was a little bit shorter than my six feet, with long strawberry blonde hair fashioned into pig-tails.

"Hey Craig." She said in a monotone voice as she flipped me off.

"Nice seeing you Ruby." I said as I returned the favor, walked past her, dropped my duffel bag on the living room floor, and walked into the kitchen. The aroma of fresh cookies milled in my nose. I love mom's cookies.

I grabbed one of the colorful cookies, and my mom flipped me off.

"Thanks mom." I said as I walked out the door.

A few minutes later I walked into Tweak's Coffee. I was greeted by my old friend Tweek Tweak. He was as twitchy as he used to be. His messy banana-blonde hair was shaking with his body. He spazzed when he saw me.

"Gah! C-Craig!" He sputtered as he came closer to me.

"Hey Tweekers." I said in my monotone voice.

"Why are you, gah! here?"

"Winter Break. I came to party. Where is everyone?"

"E-everyone should be coming soon. Gah! Except Token c-cause he's going to Yale." Tweek said as he continued to twitch.

"Of course rich-ass Token is going to Yale," I muttered, "I'll have an Espresso."

"Nngh! O-okay!" Tweek said as she shuffled back behind the counter to put my order in.

As Tweek gave me my coffee, a bell rang as Clyde and Kevin walked in the door.

"Craig!" Clyde said when he saw me.

"Long time no see man." Kevin said.

I flipped them both off, "Nice to see you're still an asshole." Kevin responded. I nodded.

"We'll have the usual Tweek." Clyde said, sending Tweek away.

"So how are the chicks at CU?" Clyde asked with wide eyes.

"Fucking ugly, and way too nice," I answered as I sipped my coffee, "Like five or six kept asking me out."

"Dude I would kill for that!" Clyde grunted as he put his head in his hands.

"So Craig, you up for a party at Bebe's place?"

I almost choked when I heard Bebe's party again, but fuck; I came here to have fun. Kenny probably won't be there anyways, "Sure, why the hell not?"

"That's great Craig, back in high school you were such a pussy when it came to parties." I flipped off Clyde for that one.

"Who all is going?" I deadpanned.

"Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Cartman, everyone except for Kenny and Token." Clyde said.

I slurped my coffee and nodded. Good, no McCormick.

There was a shit-load of people at Bebe's party, and I was having a hell of a time there. I played beer pong, and found out I was really fucking good at it. I was really, really drunk.

"Craig, you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Mmmm." I slurred as I drank a little more.

"I think that's too much man." Kevin said again.

I hiccupped, "Maybe you're r-right," I smiled, which was a first in a long time, "I'm happy Kevin. But you know what?" I said as I poked Kevin's chest.

"What?" Kevin asked, concerned.

"I have a secret, about last time I was at Bebe's party. In eleventh grade." I slurred.

"Okay, what?"

"Kenny McCormick fucked me." I said.

"Holy shit dude." Kevin gaped.

"Don't tell anyone, I'll fucking kill you if you do man."

"I won't dude. I kinda figured something happened."

I nodded. Kevin and I sat there in an awkward silence.

"S-sorry." I sputtered.

"It's cool man, you're my closest friend."

I smiled a drunk smile, "You're mine too Kev."

"So you're not a total asshole. You have feelings." I flipped him off.

He laughed, "Never mind." Kevin frowned as he looked at the door.

I followed his gaze, only to see Kenny McCormick. I stood up, and wobbled out the door as he met my glare. I threw up all my fun on Bebe's front lawn, and flipped off the house as I stumbled home.

I had a fucking bad headache the next day. Kenny McCormick was back in South Park! Just when I wanted to get away! I groaned as I flipped the channel to Red Racer. My icepack cooled off my head and I felt a thousand times better. The familiar sound of Red Racer buzzed in my ears, putting me a little bit at ease. I groaned as I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said nasally.

A scrawny kid walked in, "Hey Kevin."

"Hey dude, I was just checking to see if you're okay, since you stormed off last night. I thought you got hit by a fucking car."

"Are you a fag Stoley?" I asked blankly.

"No asshole, I've just been worrying about you. It seems you really like Kenny."

I moaned, pressing the ice pack more on my head, "I came here to chill with my friends. I didn't think fucking McCormick would show up."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

I stared at the Asian for a few minutes until I said, "Yeah right. That asshole doesn't remember shit from that night."

"Okay, forgive me for trying to help." Kevin said as he walked out the door, "But do _something_ Craig, or you're going to be miserable for a long time."

I sighed, admitting defeat. Kevin was right, if I didn't do anything, this was going to get worse.

I woke up the next morning and heaved a heavy sigh. I was going to do it today. I was going to confront Kenny. I took a quick shower, and put on a t-shirt, jeans, my blue jacket, and my trusty blue hat. I walked out the door, without eating breakfast or saying good-bye.

Kenny's house was the same. It was still a beat down, shitty place. I walked pass all the empty beer bottles, and arrived at his front doorstep. I carefully knocked; afraid I would knock the door down if I knocked any harder.

A petite brunette girl opened the door. She looked about Ruby's age. "Is Kenny here?" I asked.

She blushed slightly, "H-he's upstairs, come in." she said bashfully.

I followed her into the house. The place was pretty run down; wallpaper was peeling off, the carpet was dirty, everything just seemed to be trashy. I walked up the creaky staircase to the upstairs. In the long hallway there were three doors. One had a name that read, "Karen", the second door had nothing on it, and the third door had a sign which bore a skull and crossbones. I assumed this was Kenny's room.

I walked and gently knocked on the door.

There was no answer, so I simply peered into the doorway. There on the bed, I saw Kenny McCormick kissing my ex-girlfriend, Jessie. I stood in the doorway and stared, until he broke the kiss and looked up, his eyes wide. I started to run away from the door, only to hear a faint yell, "Craig, wait!"

But I was already gone, running down the street, more pissed than anything else. Kevin was wrong, this didn't help.

_**Sorry if this is really random. I haven't had much time to write this, and its kinda crapp. I hope you enjoyed! Review please! And have a Merry Christmas!**_


	3. That's What Friends Are For

_**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Since the holidays were here, I was spending time with my family. And then school came, and I had a load of homework to do within the first two freaking weeks we were in school, so writing this story could not happen. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate all of them. So, enjoy.**_

_**Once again, all characters belong to Matt and Trey**_

_Chapter 3- That's what Friends Are For_

"Dude, she's your **ex** it doesn't really matter." Kevin said as I paced around my room.

I sighed, "That's not the point Kev. Jessie was the closest, longest relationship I had after that night with Kenny."

Kevin looked at me, confused, "You got close to someone?"

I flipped him off, "Yes, an emotionless guy fucking got close to someone. I thought if I did that, I could forget Kenny, but I just ended up getting hurt."

I stopped pacing, sat on the end of my bed, and put my head in my hands. I watched the little strings from the end of my hat dangle, trying to not shed a tear. I had gotten over the anger; now all I wanted to do is cry.

Kevin looked at me as I looked up, sorrow in his narrow eyes. He ran his hands through his thick black hair as if he was going to do something he didn't want to do, "Well, I could talk to him dude."

I sniffed, "No, you don't want to do that. I'm just going to let it go, move on."

Kevin blinked; surprised I had said that, "Are you sure dude?"

"Yeah; what Kenny does with girls in none of my business anyway, right?" I asked as I grabbed a cigarette and lit the end.

"Yeah, you're right. So how are you going to forget him?" Kevin asked, unable to calculate the answer.

I took a drag of my cigarette, and let out the smoke. A small puff of gray smoked entered the room as I said, "I honestly have no clue."

Kevin stared at me for a moment, and then his features quickly changed to surprised look, "Hey dude, I have an idea. Come over to my place later, ok?"

I took another drag and nodded, confused at Kevin's statement. Kevin waved goodbye, then walked out the door as I blew out the bitter smoke.

I could see my breath in the cold night as I knocked on Kevin's door, "Pick up Stoley god dammit." I muffled into my scarf.

The door clicked as Kevin opened the door, "Sorry dude."

I flipped him off as I walked in. Kevin's house reeked of some weird Asian food his parents were making. Kevin led me to his living room, and waiting on the couch were my old friends Clyde Donovan, Token Black, and Tweek Tweak. They all pretty much looked the same as when I left. Clyde still wore his letterman jacket, jeans, and his signature messy brown hair. Token was still…well Token. He wore his purple sweater and jeans, but I did notice that his hair was a little longer than it was a year ago. Tweek was still as twitchy as he was when I saw him yesterday.

"Hey Craig, how have you been?" Clyde asked as he stood up to greet me. Clyde was the only one that was close to my height.

I shrugged my shoulders as Clyde embraced me, "Dude, are you a fag?" I exclaimed, surprised.

Clyde quickly let go, "You're an asshole Craig."

"Thanks, I try."

"Guys, we aren't here to fight." Token said, trying to stop the hate in the room.

"Then why are we here? Fuck, why are you here Token? I thought u were at Yale."

Token glared at me, "Kevin called me. He said you needed to get over something."

Clyde nodded, still not looking at me, "Kev called me too."

"N-ngh! Me t-too Craig!" Tweek twitched.

I blinked and looked at everyone in the room. These were my friends? I thought everyone hated me; I was the asshole Craig Tucker. I could feel myself slightly blush as I let out a low grumble, "Thanks."

Clyde looked at me again, "We're you're friends dude. No matter how much of a fucking asshole you are, we're you're friends. You can tell us crap that is happening."

I pulled out a cigarette and began to light it, "Well to cut it short, Kenny McCormick and I fucked, and I'm a little gay for him."

"Are you serious?" I heard Clyde say.

"I saw that one coming." Token grumbled.

"Dude put out that fucking cigarette!" Kevin shouted at me.

"N-ngh!" Tweek twitched.

Now these, these assholes are my friends. I took another drag and put out the cigarette on Kevin's couch.

"Hey don't do that asshole!" Kevin yelled as he yanked my hand away from the couch.

I flipped him the birdie, and sat on the floor, "So what are you guys going to do about it?"

"Well erm…." Clyde started.

Tweek merely twitched as Token answered my question, "That simple, we help you get the little whore."

"Now that's why you got into Yale Token." I deadpanned as I stood up.

Token laughed and handed me a beer he had hidden in the couch, "The best ideas come when you're drunk."

I nodded, as did everyone else, grabbing the beer, "To assholes." I said as I raised the beer up.

The gang answered in unison and we all clinked bottles. After about an hour or two, Kevin's parents hit the sack and we were all completely wasted in Kevin's basement.

"Well dude, you could always hit on him." Clyde slurred.

Token laughed, "That McCormick would enjoy that. Why don't you kiss him?"

Everyone laughed and made kissing noises at me, and I couldn't help but to chuckle a little.

"Like that would work." I whispered under my breath.

The next morning I had a huge fucking headache. I picked up all my stuff from Kevin's basement, stumbled over my passed out friends, and stumbled my way home. After flipping off my dad and sister, I headed upstairs to my room. To my surprise on my desk was a big golden apple. I dropped my crap on the floor and went to investigate. My window was open and it looked like someone had gotten in through it, which made no sense since I was on the second floor.

I picked up the apple and smelled it, then started to peel it. Once the golden wrapper was peeled off, I realized the entire apple was made of chocolate. I set it down on the desk, not wanting to eat anything at the moment. I don't really have a sweet tooth, but that chocolate apple was taunting me. I noticed a small note next to the apple. It said, "_From your angel_." Who the hell is my angel?

_**Sorry this chapter is kind of short and choppy **____** I just wanted to write it because I've been awfully selfish by making everyone wait. Here is my apology. So who is Craig's angel? Reviews are appreciated. I will try to update faster this time, promise.**_


End file.
